I've Done It For You
by chubbyboo
Summary: Two Girls. One Club. A duet and A Coming-out story. *One-Shot. BRITTANA FIC.


_*tap tap tap*_ those noise were made by a tall and almost perfect blonde, Brittany. She impatiently waits a brunette to walk inside the choir room and sit beside her. She just looks at the door and continues to make that noise until someone nudge her arm. "You okay?" Quinn asked, eyeing the girl curiously. "Yeah. I'm fine." Brittany answered her. "Don't worry she'll be here." She never let you get disappointed." Quinn said with a smile, trying to calm and lighten the mood of the other blonde. "And stop whatever you are doing that makes that noise." Quinn adds with a grin which makes Brittany to chuckle and she stopped.

_A few minutes passed..._

Brittany let out a sigh and starts fiddling her fingers. _What took her so long? She'll attend glee, right? She promised, she'll sing with me today. Ugh... I can't do this without her. Singing alone? Nuh-uh. I'm so nervous. What if she –_her thoughts were broken by hearing a clap by Mr. Schue "Hey guys, good afternoon! I see everyone's practicing for the assignment huh? So, who'll be the first to present?" As soon as Mr. Schue finished his question, a figure on the door was raising a hand and quickly said "Us, Mr. Schue!"

Everyone on the choir room looked at her as she walks inside. "And I'm sorry I'm late." She said. Mr. Schue nodded okay and told her to take her seat which was beside Brittany.

"San!" Brittany said happily as the brunette sat down beside her. "What took you so long? I kinda got worried that you'll not show up to sing with me." Brittany said sadly. "Sorry babe. I kinda did something. And I will not do that. Never." Santana answered her and took Brittany's hand to lace their fingers together. She stares at it for a few second then glanced up to the blonde smiling, realizing how perfectly their hands fit. Brittany smiled back and they looked at each other adorably.

Mr. Schue discussed few things which seems they don't understand 'cause they're lost in each other's eyes. "Santana, who are you singing with?" Mr. Schue asked and caused the Latina to look away from Brittany's eyes, she pouted. "Brittany." Santana said it with a proud smile and stood up to pull Brittany off the chair. "Okay. Let's see what you two got."

Mr. Schue once again clasped his hands together and took a seat. Santana and Brittany stood there. The brunette nodded to the band to start playing the music. She then gave her a sweet smile to the blonde, giving her the strength and to calm her nerves down. The cue is on and Brittany inhaled deeply and started singing.

_[Brittany:]_

_So they say she's a bad girl_

_Some say she's a bitch she's liar_

_Fucking with her is like playing with fire_

_So I'll say, hey that's my girl_

_And Imma be the one that's gonna make her better_

_And you can always see the two of us together_

Brittany looked at Santana and smiled causes the brunette to look at her and smiled back then began singing.

_[Santana:]_

'_Cause when I'm going through some things I_

_Know that she's my daylight_

_In the middle of the darkness_

_I can see things clearly_

_Because she's near me yeah_

_[B & S:]_

_Ain't no way I'm letting her go _

_[Brittany:]_

_See I've been warned by_

_Everyone around me_

_She gon' be the death of me oh yeah_

_[B & S:]_

_Ain't no way I'm letting her go_

_[Santana:]_

_See all the money in this world don't mean_

_Nothing without her, Nothing without her yeah_

_So they say, she's a problem_

_It ain't nothin' 'cos I'm known to be a solver_

_And I ain't worried about what other people call her_

_[Brittany:]_

_So I'll say, I tamed the wild one_

_I ain't saying I can make nobody perfect_

_But I can really see what's underneath the surface_

'_Cause when I look deep in her eyes I_

_See there's love inside I_

_Wanna be the one to show her_

_That I'm truly devoted_

_She's gonna know it yeah so_

_[B & S:]_

_Ain't no way I'm letting her go _

_[Brittany:]_

_See I've been warned by_

_Everyone around me_

_She gon' be the death of me oh yeah_

_[B & S:]_

_But ain't no way I'm letting her go_

_[Santana:]_

_See all the money in this world don't mean_

_Nothing without her, Nothing without her yeah_

_[B & S:]_

_Let me be the reason baby let me be the cause_

_Let me be the only one you let up in your heart_

_Let me be the picture sittin' on your frame_

_Let me your lover, I'll let you be the same_

_[Santana:]_

_Let me be the reason baby let me be the cause_

_Let me be the only one you let up in your heart_

_[Brittany:]_

_Let me be the picture sittin' on your frame_

_Let me your lover, I'll let you be the same_

_[B & S:]_

_Ain't no way I'm letting her go _

_[Brittany:]_

_See I've been warned by_

_Everyone around me_

_She gon' be the death of me oh yeah_

_[B & S:]_

_But ain't no way I'm letting her go_

_[Santana:]_

_See all the money in this world don't mean_

_Nothing without her, Nothing without her yeah_

As the music faded, Brittany took Santana's hand and hugged her. The whole club started to applause and when Rachel was about to speak, Mr. Schue cuts her off with "Good Job girls! That was nice. Awesome." They just pulled apart when Mr. Schue joined with them on the floor. She tapped the shoulders of Brittany and Santana who were smiling. "Okay. Who's next?" Brittany stepped forward to seat down still holding hands with Santana.

Just about when Mr. Schue is about to call a name, Santana interrupts him and also of course Brittany looked back at her. "Wait! I have something to say. I wanted to tell you guys something.. Something about myself. A secret that I've kept for years." Right then, Brittany knew what she was about to say. Her eyes grew wider than the normal ones and her heart beats a mile per minute. _Now? I thought she wasn't.. Anyways, I'll be here for her_. She went back to her same position when they sang which was beside Santana. She then squeezed the Latina's hand and nodded to her giving a small smile. "Okay. I guess I'll be just sitting here more for a while." Mr. Schue said as she seated back to his chair last time.

"This will take a while." Santana said and inhaled deeply before speaking. "Uhmm.. First of all, I wanted to say sorry to all of you for being a bitch and a mean person. It's just.. that's not me. I love all of you even though weird things happen. So, I wanted you, the glee club, to know it first before anyone else. That.." She take a large gulp, _I have to do this. "_That.. I'm gay. I fully accepted myself and I wanted to know if the people, who I trust the most, accept me the way I accept myself. And I'm dating someone right now. Someone so smart and so damn special. She's the reason why I try to change myself, try to be less meaner person. I think I can define what real love now is. I finally understand what people felt like to be in love with someone." She stooped and had a small smile on her face.

"And she is.." She looked at Brittany then said, "Brittany Susan Pierce. She's the reason why I came out 'cause I've realized that why do I need to hide my relationship with her if all I wanted to do was to call her mine, kiss her, hug her and do all the sweetest and nicest things to her. I've never felt like this. I love her so much that I did this even though there are a lot of consequences." She smiled then kissed Brittany's cheek then it was followed by a hug. They pulled away. "I love you so much Brittany." Santana said. "I love you too, San." Brittany replies with her eyes watery and a tear slid down on her face. Santana wiped the tear with her thumb and said "Hey, don't cry. I don't want to see you crying or sad. I came out for us to be happy."She smiled and said "Okay but I'm not sad, it's just I'm really happy." They hugged each other again then pulled apart.

"So cute." A voice said which belongs to Rachel. The couple now looked at their fellow glee club members. "Yeah. I'm so proud of you, Santana an also to you Britt." Kurt followed. "And I think we all knew that before. The way you two act and look at each other is different. Different from being best friends only and also, everyone here is cool about that, right guys?" Finn said looking to his fellow glee club member who all nodded.

"I totally moved on so, I'm pretty cool with it. I support you two at your relationship." Artie said it with a smile. "Okay. I think it's settled now. You got the answer Santana. We're very happy for both of you.. And thank you for trusting us and coming out to us first. We're here for always." Mr. Schue said as he stood from his chair and walked over to Brittany and Santana. Mercedes stands up and faced the group then said "How 'bout a group hug? " Quinn was the first one to stand up followed by Tina, Mike who wheeled Artie until everyone is now standing up. They form a circle with arms around each others' shoulders. Artie, whose in the center of the circle said "Guys, I need oxygen here. I'm suffocating from all of your smell here." He joked. The group breaks it off then seated back to their chairs with huge smile on their faces.

"Thank you guys. Thank you." Santana said with a smile then headed to her seat with Brittany.

"I'm so proud of you. You're so brave." Brittany said locking eyes with Santana. "Because of _you_. I'll be brave and strong enough for you." Santana said and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "The whole glee knows now. And next, I want to tell everyone. Not just everyone here on school but everyone here on this world. I want them to know that you're mine." Santana said. "And what? Give them a test on how much you love me?" Brittany jokes. "Maybe. We'll never know. Or so that they keep their dirty hands away from you and stop leering and flirting with you." Santana adds with her eye brows furrowed. "I love you." Brittany said it slowly and Santana's face turned happy she said an 'I love you to' to Brittany.

Brittany smiled at her and put her arms around the Latina and the Latina rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany kissed her hairline and breathed into her scent. They stayed like that, watching other performances of their club members and they just completely enjoying their time being together. Now, they can do whatever they want as long as they have each other.


End file.
